1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to abrasive articles and, in particular, to coated abrasive articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive wheels are typically used for cutting, abrading, and shaping of various materials, such as stone, metal, glass, plastics, among other materials. Generally, the abrasive wheels can have various phases of materials including abrasive grains, a bonding agent, and some porosity. Depending upon the intended application, the abrasive wheel can have various designs and configurations. For example, for applications directed to the finishing and cutting of metals, some abrasive wheels are fashioned such that they have a particularly thin profile for efficient cutting.
However, given the application of such wheels, the abrasive articles are subject to fatigue and failure. In fact, the wheels may have a limited time of use of less than a day depending upon the frequency of use. Accordingly, the industry continues to demand abrasive wheels capable of improved performance.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.